Better
by BlueRain09
Summary: She was always better. ANTI-SHIKATEMA. PRO-SHIKAINO.


There was rain splashed along his window sill. Well really, it used to be his. He heard the tears hit the ground on the other side of his door. Well ex-door. Sighing to himself, he placed a hand on the green sheet of bedding. Seeing the crumples and imperfections. How they laced within his fingers, and how wrong the warmth that radiated from it felt against cold skin.

Temari had been beautiful. In every aspect. She had the eyes of sea waves. Crashing along the shores of his. Her blond hair was as yellow as the sun and shone in a goddess like tone. But what he loved most, had been her attitude. She switched from playful to aggressive when he least expected it, keeping him interested. He had already came to terms that chasing the girl who kept running, was useless.

Especially when she was running straight for someone other then you.

Even now, as he peers onto the streets of a Village he doesn't know well, aside from the route to the home, he notices how the dryness of the dessert has melted under the water. How pieces of homes chip off, the sun hiding behind the clouds, a coward to come out and help the people.

His mother would say the heavens are crying. And as a small child he'd grin and ask why. He was probably sad. Then did it mean he was now god? With a depressing feeling swallowing him. His own heart broken and evaporated into th sky above, creating this unusual storm in the Sand. This made him chuckle, and stare at the hands of his clock. He wasn't god. No, he was far from it. Because he actually was happy. Rid of a bickering, hot-headed woman. What man wouldn't cheer?

But what made him laugh out loud, was that he had shoved one off, and now he was going to another.

Unlocking the door, arms wrapped around his waist. Their prying nails digging into his belt. Words mumbled into the fabric. Apologizes thrown everywhere. He stood, and waited as she finished flooding him with confessions.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru..."

He tilted his head to the side.

"I didn't want to cheat, but you left me alone for so long..."

He blinked, bored of the conversation he had heard minutes ago.

"You left me, and I thought you were with that menacing whore from the lea.."

This time he moved forward, taking her hand in his. She smiled

"Shik..."

"Please get out of my way."

And he unlatched his hand, wiped it on a coat, and strode off into the cold weather. He was going back home. To his real one.

* * *

Throughout his marriage, he had complained so much about the woman's inability to cook. To be all literal, that Temari couldn't make a microwave able bowl of Ramen without blowing up the kitchen. This was something he despised, he wasn't sexist, not at all, but a wife was supposed to cook, at least sometimes.

He walked into a dark hallway, a spare key was always hidden under the mat for him. Guessing she was still asleep, he walked through the picture covered wall, as quietly as possible. The light sound of trickling water radiated from the bathroom. He placed his palm over the door, this one, his new door. So different. The color was purple, not tan. And it had a small decorative swirl of green.

He pushed it open, slightly, enough to see through, but not to disturb the individual inside.

She was humming.

The tune of their song.

Then a thought came to his mind, Temari couldn't sing to save her life. But this woman had a voice of an angel. Maybe she couldn't fight like his ex, but she was so much more artistic and imaginative. To Temari, a song was a bunch of notes, to her it was a story. Leaving her in peace, he made way to the bedroom. It was perfectly made, no random person in it. The bedding a violet color and so smooth to th touch. He sat down, falling onto his back in glee.

There were so many differences between the two woman, but then they were alike.

Always screaming, and stubborn. Troublesome had been their nickname. But to him, there was a spark in that name for this girl. She was just as bad as Temari, just as blonde, but yet she was so much more exiting and fun. If there was anyone who made him get off his lazy butt, it was...

"Shikamaru?"

"Ino..."

She had been holding a towel around her bare skin, but in a rush she dropped it and hugged him. The Nara turned red, and embraced her back. He noted she smelled of flowers. Not blood and sweat.

He liked that.

"Why...why are you here? Temari isn't on..."

He placed a finger on her lips.

"She cheated on me."

Blue eyes went wide with shock, but then in a sort of understanding shrunk to a giggle.

"Like you've been doing to her for...the entire marriage?"

He moved her onto his hips, and gave her a frown. She cocked an eyebrow.

"It was actually the entire time, even before the engagement."

"Are you mad at her?"

He thought, and then grinned.

"Why would I be, when I get to have you instead."

"But...you had me for all this time?"

He kissed her forehead. In an almost child like smile she leaned into his chest.

"I know, but now I can see. You were always better."

* * *

...

...

...

"Who did she cheat on you with anyway Shika?"

"Some dude named Hidan."

"Isn't he Akatsuki."

"Who cares, he was bloody ugly."

"Oh wow."

...

...

...

_**The End**_

_**SHIKAINO 3**_

_**Thanks for reading, REVIEW.**_

_**Lots of love :)**_


End file.
